Who Knew?
by NerdyWitch
Summary: Sam Uley's life was normal, or as normal as it can be, seeing as how he was a man who could change into a very large wolf. But then he finds out he has a half sister, who was coming to live with him. What happens when one of the pack members imprints?
1. Chapter 1

Sam was headed up to the house he shared with his wife, Emily. The love of his life, his imprint his everything. They had gotten married soon after the battle with the Voltori, protecting Jacob's mate, Nessie who was now Jacob's age, physically that is.

Same looked up with a smile seeing Emily step out of the house, but his smile soon fell when he saw her expression, he picked up his stride and in a matter of seconds he stood in front of her.

" Whats wrong! " he asked, glancing around and sniffing the air for anything.

" You tell me! Are you ill? Why didn't you tell me! "

Sam looked down shocked, staring wide eyed in confusion at his crying wife.

" Em, what is going on, what are you talking about? " Sam asked in worry, cupping her face in his hands, she pulled back and gave him a letter, he looked at her in confusion before reading the envelope, it was from some hospital in Portland. Sam's brow's furrowed in confusion, he hadn't been to any hospital. Most definitely not in Portland. Sam tore it open and unfolded it, the ripped envelope falling to the ground. Sam's eyes widened in shock as he read.

" I don't know what is going on Em, but I am not ill. I need to call this number though. " Sam said, she looked at him in confusion but only followed him inside the house as he hurried to the house phone dialing the number that was provided in the paper work.

" Portland children's hospi-"

" Hello, my name is Sam Uley? I got a letter in the mail asking about medical payments or something, it says that a Kira Miller Uley is there? " Sam said.

" Mr. Uley! " the woman cried in shock. " Oh, we are so happy to have got a hold of you! We have been trying for months, she had payments set up when she was sent here but they've run out. " the woman said.

" I think your mistaken, I don't know a Kira Miller-Uley. " Sam said and Emily looked at him in confusion.

" Well, my records show that the only living relatives Kira has is her father Joshua Uley and her half brother Samuel Uley, that is you correct sir? " the woman asked.

" I'm sorry, did you just say Joshua Uley? " Sam practically growled, his hands shacking.

" Um, y-yes sir. I did. " the woman said. " Joshua brought Kira here a few months ago, along with her mother, they had crashed just a mile up the road, i'm sorry to say that we couldn't save her mother but Kira is here in our care. " the woman said sadly. " We haven't seen Joshua Uley since he brought her in, he's kept up with payments until now. " she said.

" I'll pay for anything, is Kira okay? " Sam asked

" Kira? " Emily mouthed but Sam shook his head, waiting for a reply.

" Oh she's going, better. Physically she's fine, almost fully recovered. But emotionally.." the woman trailed off, ending the sentence with a small sigh " She's a wonderful child, the nurse's here love her. But she has lost her mother. "

" Thank you for your time, the payments will be dealt with by tomorrow at the latest. " Sam said, and he hung up before she could say anything else.

" Sam? Whats wrong? Whats going on? " Emily asked.

" I have a half sister..." Sam said, and Emily gasped.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam sat in the driver seat of his truck, sparing a glance to Emily who had insisted she come along. As soon as Sam had explained everything to her, telling her that he was going, she had followed him and glared at him daring him to protest. He didn't, if Sam was being honest with himself he was glad that she was coming with, that he wouldn't have to be alone, when meeting his new sister.

Sam's hand's hadn't stopped shacking in fury, he couldn't believe his father, he had abandoned Sam at a young age and had made himself a new family, and then he had abandoned them as well.

Emily gave him an assuring smile, resting a hand on his and he managed a small tense smile, slipping one hand from the steering wheel to grip her hand. They had been driving for a few hours and were almost there, Sam of course being the stubborn man he was, didn't stop to ask for directions and had gotten a bit lost on the way, but he had found his way.

When Sam pulled into the parking lot of the hospital, he was hit with a sudden wave of nervousness. What was she like? What if she didn't like him? Did she know about him? Did she think he had abandoned her?

" It'll be okay Sam. There's nothing to worry about Sammy. " Emily said, giving a small smile. " Think about it, in only a few days, she'll be home with us. "

Sam couldn't help but smile at her excitement, after another call to the hospital from Emily she had found out that Kira was soon to be released. In only four days she would come home with Sam because he was her only relative they could get a hold of. Sam had spoken to Kira's case worker and she had agreed it would be best for Kira to go home with him instead of a foster home.

Emily was so exited, about the idea of a girl coming to live with them, she saw the other imprints daily but the idea of having a girl living with her, Sam's sister, she felt like she was taking care of a daughter and that made her happy. She knew that Sam was worried about what was going to happen but Emily somehow knew that everything would be fine and work out.

Taking a deep calming breath Sam stepped out of the truck and Emily followed his lead, she held his hand as they walked into the building, going to the floor Kira was being kept and walked over to the receptionist table.

" Can I help you? " the woman asked, Sam recognized the woman, she was the one he had talked to over the phone.

" I'm Sam Uley, here to see Kira. " he said and she yelped in shock, stumbling to her feet.

" M-Mr. Uley! We didn't expect to see you so soon, we had wished to explain things a bit more about Kira's state. " she said in worry.

" What! What's wrong with her! " Sam asked in alarm, taking a step towards the woman and Emily grabbed his arm to pull him back.

" Nothing! She's fine, oh this going all wrong. See...Kira gets very very nervous around men, and you are a very tall intimdating man, we just didn't want Kira to get upset, she hasn't been told she has a brother yet. " the woman said and Sam slumped down, she didn't know. Was that going to be or bad for him?

" So I can't see her? " Sam asked, the woman chewed nervously on her bottom lip, glancing down the left hallway, she fiddled with her scrubs and then sighed looking up at Sam with sympathy.

" You can, just...give me a few moments, you can wait outside the door, but only one at a time, she's not big on groups either. " the woman said.

Sam looked down at Emily in worry but she just nodded, letting him go and nudging him towards the nurse, Sam smiled and leaned down to kiss her scarred cheek before hurrying after the nurse, when they got to room one hundred and seven they stopped and she turned to look at him. " Wait here, she may not want to see you yet and you will respect that, Kira has stolen a lot of hearts at this hospital and we will protect her. " she said sternly, Sam held back a smile before nodding, trying to get a glimpse inside as she slipped easily through the cracked door, closing it.

KIRA POV

Kira could hear the click of the door being shut and she glanced over from where she sat by the window, smiling when she saw one of her favorite nurses, Dina. Kira frowned in confusion seeing Dina was staring at Kira in worry.

" Whats wrong Dina? " she asked quietly and Dina sighed, taking a seat in the other chair across from Kira. Whenever one of the nurses got free time they would come here sometimes and sit with Kira, sometimes they would just talk but Kira liked silence so she mostly just sat staring out the window.

" Honey, I have some things to talk to you about. You know that your being released soon. " Dina said and Kira nodded sadly, she was happy to finally be able to leave the hospital but she would miss everyone here, the nurses were like family to her and they had even made sure she always had clothes, like the ones she was wearing now.

" Yeah, of course. " Kira said, Dina smiled at her sympathetically knowing Kira wasn't as happy to leave as most thought.

" Well, we had to get a hold of your father, so he could pay your bills but-"

" You didn't get a hold of him. " Kira interrupted, she knew this would happen, she knew he wouldn't care. Why had they even tried.

" We did get get in contact with someone else though. "

Kira looked up at Dina in surprise, who else would she have gotten in contact with, Kira didn't have any friends outside of the hospital and even here they were all nurses, her mother was dead and her father didn't care.

" Who? "

" Its turns out, you have a half brother. " Dina said,

Kira sat in shock, unable to say anything.

" His name is Sam Uley. He's your half brother, on your fathers side. " Dina said, she was getting worried when Kira didn't reply. " He's here, with his wife Emily. " Dina said.

" I have a brother? " Kira whispered in shock, she brought her feet up to rest on the chair, so she could hug her knees to her chest, she stared at Dina as she nodded.

" He's going to take you home, you won't have to go into foster care Kira. You can be with family. " Dina said, but she was worried, she hoped that Kira would react well to this, that she wouldn't be scared.

" I don't know him! How can I be with family if I only just met him! " Kira asked in frustration, she hadn't wanted to go into foster care but she didn't want to go off with a man who claimed to be her brother.

" Kira, I know this is scary. " Dina said, Kira shocked them both as she scoffed angrily, biting her bottom lip and blinking as tears slipped through her lashes, she looked away.

" He wants to meet you, he's waiting outside the door now. " Dina said. " I told them one at a time, so he'll come in first and if you want to meet his wife you can. " she said.

" What if I choose not to go with them? " Kira whispered, not looking over.

Dina sighed, knowing that Kira would end up going with Sam either way, because her case worker had already gotten a judge to sign off on it.

" It'll be up to you, but honey I really think this will be good for you, they live in the reservation, up in Washington, la push. I hear there surrounded by lots of trees. " Dina said and Kira looked over at her with a small smile.

It wasn't a secret that Dina loved the outdoors, she often drew scenes of animals running through trees, she loved to sit outside on the roof and just breath in the air, she loved being outside but she didn't get to go out much here.

" Now, lets wipe those tears away, are you ready? " Dina asked, as she used a tissue to gently wipe Kira's face.

" I-If he comes in, he's got to be over there. " Kira said quietly, pointing to a corner by the door next to the bed, with plenty of space between Kira. " And, could you stay? " she asked. Kira knew that if the man, Sam sat by the door she wouldn't be able to get away so she was hoping that Dina would stay in there with her, to protect her.

" How about, you move to the bed, he moves to the chair over here and then I go entertain Emily. " Dina said, Kira chewed her bottom lip nervously and then hesitantly nodded, she hurried to the bed and slid under the covers as she kicked her slippers off onto the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Dina smiled and walked over to the door, Kira felt her body shacking lightly in fear and something else she couldn't tell as the door slowly opened. As the large man stepped into the room Kira could see some resemblance. He looked like her-their-father. She could see him in this man, though she didn't say so. She didn't know how this person, Sam, would react.

" Hello. " He said, as he sat down, Dina took her seat, offering Sam an encouraging smile. " My name is Sam, your Kira right? " he asked and she nodded slowly, hesitantly. Could she trust him? She didn't know this man and she was expected to go with him.

" Um, I don't really know anything about you, at least not much. I hear your getting better though. " Sam said and Kira nodded.

" i'll be out soon. " Kira said, almost silently but somehow Sam heard her because he grinned.

" My wife Emily is really exited about that, she's already got plans to take you shopping. " Sam said.

" S-She doesn't have to do that. " Kira said, quickly. She didn't want people spending so much money on her, all the nurses had given her things that their kids no longer wanted or that they wanted Kira to have but she had always felt bad about it. Not that she wasn't great full for it though.

" Well if your not comfortable then you don't have to but its hard to get Emily to change her mind when she wants to do something. " Sam said, smiling at Kira and she couldn't help but smile back. He seemed to really love this woman, every time he said her name he got this glow on his face even the way he said her name showed how much he cared.

" We live in a small house in La Push Washington. On the reservation area. " he said and Kira nodded. " I think you'll like it there, Dina here told me you liked the outdoors. " Sam asked and Kira smiled.

" I like the woods. " she whispered and Sam grinned.

" Well, it so happens that were surrounded by the woods. " he said, in stage whisper making her giggle a little. He looked shocked but got over it quickly and grinned back at her. This was going very well, Kira was shocked and proud at herself, she hadn't had this long of a conversation with a boy since, forever without feeling scared.

Sam and Kira talked for awhile, then she met Emily and not soon after Kira had to lay down as she talked, falling asleep as she listened to her brother and his wife talk about everything back at their home. Kira fell asleep with a small smile, dreaming about what she would first do when she got there.

If someone had told Kira weeks before that she had a brother she would have laughed, maybe. But, she was glad that it was true, and that she really liked him. She loved Emily, she reminded her of her mother, sweet and caring and she could tell that Emily loved her already as well. Who knew this was going to be her life from now on. Kira's bag was all packed up, with all of the things she had, mostly clothes, she had changed into a clean outfit. A nurse had helped her with the makeup and her hair which she had thanked her, she wanted to make a good impression, Sam had told her that she would be meeting some of his and Emily's friends. He had told her that some were around her age, others were fifteen or sixteen, Kira smiled remembering when Sam had asked her how old she was, how shocked he had been when she told him she was seventeen.

" Kira, are you ready? "

She looked over to see Sam in the door, holding her bag for her and smiling, she nodded and picked up the headphones that Dina had given her, slipping them onto her shoulders, they were Bluetooth connected to the iPod that one of the boy nurses had given to her, not in person though, he had sent it to Dina who had given it to her and Kira had written a letter to the nurse.

" Yeah. " Kira said, she followed Sam out and as he slid the door closed she spared the room one last glance, she was glad she was finally getting out of the sad dull hospital but she loved the people here, maybe she would be able to visit here one day.

" Okay, here's my number, email, address, and my home phone. You contact me for anything, alright sweetie? " Dina asked, and Kira nodded, taking the piece of paper she held out to Kira, tucking it into her pocket.

" I will, thank you Dina. " Kira said quietly, she hugged her tightly and Dina teased her about making her cry. Kira got to say goodbye to a few of the others nurses, who weren't busy, and then Sam lead her outside to his truck. As Sam put her bag in the bed of the truck he smiled at her.

" I know you'll miss people here, so we'll visit. I promise. " He said and Kira smile back.

" Thanks Sam. " she said.

As Sam drove they sat in silence, it wasn't tense or awkward silence, it was comfortable, they spoke only a few times mostly Sam asking if she wanted anything, she fell asleep for a short while and the next moment Sam was shacking her awake telling her she was home.

" I missed the ride here. " she said, pouting slightly and Sam smiled.

" Didn't miss much, just trees. " He said, helping her step out of the truck, she yawned and he grabbed her bag, she looked over at the house and blinked in shock to see a small house with trees around it.

" Its small, but its home. " Sam said.

" I love it. " Kira said grinned and Sam sighed in relief. " C-Can I go in? " she asked shyly.

" Of course, this is your home too Kira. " Sam said, he gestured for her to go ahead and she did.

As she walked in she smiled, looking around, she had walked through a door that lead straight into the kitchen, she liked how homey it felt.

" Kira! Oh your here! " Emily cried in joy, as she hurried over to give her a hug, Kira smiled and hugged Emily back tightly. When Emily pulled back she grabbed Kira's face gently and smiled. " I am almost finished with the boy's dinner but yours is right over there, are you hungry? " she asked

" Yeah." Kira said shyly. " So their coming over tonight? "

" Yes, after patr-working they come here. Those boys get hungry very easily. Its like all they do is eat. " Kira laughed with Emily and they looked over as Sam stepped into the door smiling.

" Why don't I show you to your room Kira. " she said. " There's a lock on the door so you can lock all the boys out. " she said.

" Yeah, no boys allowed in your room. " Sam said, in a teasing voice but you could tell he was serious.

" You don't have to worry about that. " Kira said, her hands shacking as she remembered what had happened the last time a boy was in her room, when her mom was alive.

Emily led her down the hall, pointing out where the bathroom was on the way and then they stopped at a room in the back of the hall.

" I think you'll like it, all the boys and Sam worked on it right when we found out you were coming home with us, we want you to know this is your home now to. " Emily told her and Kira smiled, blushing in embarrassment at how much they seemed to care. Kira opened the door and covered her mouth with her hands in shock, grinning behind them, it was so beautiful. It looked like the inside of some cabin, she loved the polished look on the walls and the fact that she had windows that opened, at the hospital you could never have those. One of the windows was on the porch, so if Kira really wanted to, she could sneak out and go on walks through the woods, Sam and Emily would never know, she could lock the door turn out the lights and pretend she was asleep if they came to check on her at night, hopefully they didn't have a key.

" Do you like it? " Emily asked, grinning.

" I love it Emily, this is so great. " Kira said, getting teary and Emily hugged her close.

" Hey Sam! Did Em make dinner yet i'm starving! " a boy's voice echoed through the air. It looked like the boys had arrived, lets hope Kira could handle it.


	4. Chapter 4

Kira looked over at Emily nervously she wasn't ready to meet all the boys her and Sam had told her about, she would be meeting at least ten, if she remembered, there was only one other girl but there was no guaranty that she would be there, Emily sighed as if she could sense her nerve's.

" You don't have to meet them tonight, but remember that you will have to at some point. " Emily said and Kira nodded, staring down at her shoes.

" W-Well, what if they don't like me?" Kira asked, looking up at Emily to see her smiling sadly down at Kira.

" They will love you Kira, your a very sweet girl. And if they are ever rude to you, Sam would have to kill them. " Emily said, Kira looked at her in shock because she sounded dead serious. " You both may have only just found each other but he's already so protective of you Kira, he would kill anyone who hurt you and he wouldn't even blink. "

" I don't know if that's a good or a bad thing. " Kira muttered and Emily smiled.

" So, do you want to go meet them today? " Emily asked, Kira hesitated but she nodded, with a smile Emily grabbed her hand once again and lead her down the hall, they were almost to the door way of the kitchen when Kira stopped, tugging Emily back.

" I think I changed my mind, i'm really tired maybe I shou-"

" Kira, it'll be fine. Don't worry so much. " Emily said, but she didn't push Kira to go farther, simply gave her hand an assuring squeeze and waited for Kira to nod, then she pulled her into the kitchen.

Kira froze on the spot, there were a large group of boys, and one girl, all crowded around the small kitchen, eating and staring at her and Emily, they were all so tall! Their height and muscles made them seem older then they probably were.

" Everyone, this Kira. " Emily said. " Kira, this is Jacob, " Emily said pointing to a boy who was currently wiping food from his face and offering a small smile to Kira. " Thats Seth and Leah. " Emily added, Kira looked over at the two siblings, she couldn't help but smile back at Seth, as he grinned at her. " Those are the youngest Collin and Brady, then that's Jared. " Emily said, Kira gave them a small nod when they glanced over at her, she was a little freaked out by Collin and Brady because they kept staring at her, their faces scrunched up as they just stared at her, like they were waiting for something, as she turned to look at the others she noticed Sam hitting them both upside the head when he thought she couldn't see. " This is Quil and Embry. " Emily continued, then she paused. " Where is Paul? " she asked of the boys.

" He said he'd be by later, he had to go get some new clothes, since when he shi-he got them dirty. " Seth said, stumbling over his words, Kira looked over at him in confusion, he looked like he was in pain, it seemed like Leah had stomped hard on his toes with the heel of her sneakers, maybe it was something siblings did.

" Oh, well then Kira you'll meet him soon. You boys better have saved some food. " she said.

" Of course we did, it would be rude to just eat it all. " Quil said loudly and Emily nodded proudly. " besides we didn't want to get hit with the wooden spoon. " he muttered under his breath, Kira giggled when she noticed that Emily had heard it.


	5. Chapter 5

Kira didn't know how but at some point durring eating everyone had moved to the living room and Kira found herself wedged between Emily and Leah on the couch, while the boys sat around on the floor, no one spoke, the only sounds in the room were forks hitting plates and chewing. Kira noticed everyone glancing at her from where she sat, avoiding eye contact with everyone.

" Kira, if you'd like when your done you can go to bed, I don't believe Pau-"

Emily cut off as the front door opened loudly, making Kira jump letting out a small yelp of shock.

" Hey! Is there anymore food! "

Kira looked over as a boy walked in, wearing nothing but cut off shorts, Kira blushed and looked back down at her food.

" Who's the new chick? " the boy asked.

"Well Paul, you would know if you had been here, what took you so long, I thought you were getting clothes. " Emily said, " You couldn't find more then your shorts? "

" That didn't really answer my question, " Paul said, he stepped over offering Emily a smile and he reached down snatching the half eaten burger from Kira's plate, making her look up at him as he took a large bite from it.

" Paul! " Emily said sharply, scolding him.

" What, i'm hungry. " he said, smirking at her. " Beside new girl doesn't mind. " he said, finally turning to look at me. " Ri-"

Paul suddenly broke off, his eyes widened in shock, he was staring down at Kira in a daze and Kira couldn't help but blush at his gaze.

" N-No, I don't mind. " Kira said, and Paul broke out of his daze.

" Paul. " Sam said cautiously, standing up and glaring at Paul.

" Whats your name? " Paul asked suddenly.

" Oh, i'm Kira Uley. " she said, offering a small smile.

" Did Paul just imprint on Sam's little sister? " Collin whispered.

" I think so, " Brady whispered back. " All the hot ones are always taken. "

" He's dead. " Seth said.

" For sure. " Jared finished. Kira looked around the room, Sam stood almost nose to nose with Paul, Emily stood behind Sam holding his arm and whispering in his ear while the others all stared at the two boys. Kira blushed when she relized Paul was still staring at her but this time he was smiling down at her. Could he get anymore perfect?

" Um...whats imprinting? " Kira asked in confusion, she jumped in shock as Sam jerked his head to stare at her in shock.

" W-What? Where'd you hear that? " he stammered.

" Collin said Paul, imprinted on me. " Kira said, with a small shrug.

" Collin, Paul, outside right now. " Sam said, his body shacking.

" Oh come on Sam, I didn't mean to. " Collin whined.

" Never mind, I think i'll be going to bed, night. " Kira said, and then she hurried to her room, when she slid into her room she made sure to lock the door, the boys here were odd.

She sighed and walked over to her back pack digging through it until she found some pajamas she would be comfortable in and she smiled, changing into them. Blushing in slight embarrassment she laid down, cuddling close to with her stuffed animal. She reached over and turned out the lamp and rolled to the side, staring at the window where she could see the moonlight shinning in through. Kira fell asleep with a small smile on her face, sure those boys were odd but they seemed like okay people.

Kira woke up to knocking on her door and rolled over looking at it in a daze, letting out a long yawn.

" Are you awake Kira? " Emily asked through the door.

" Am no. " she muttered. " Yeah. " she called, sitting up and rubbing at her eyes, she noticed her stuffed animal had fallen onto the ground and she leaned down to grab it, yelling out in surprise as she tumbled to the ground getting tangled in her blanket.

" Kira! Are you alright!? " Emily got in alarm.

" What! Why wouldn't she be alright! " Kira heard Sam yell from down the hall.

" I fell off the bed, ugh! I'm fine! " Kira snapped, she heard someone laughing, it sounded like the boys were back, or just one of them.

Kira would admit it, she was not a morning person, and one glance towards the clock on her nightstand told her it was eight in the morning, who in their right mind got up at this time.

" Breakfast is on the table, if you want it. " Emily said, and Kira heard her walking away, with a sigh Kira pulled her self up and pulled her hair into a messy bun. Stepping outside she stumbled down the hall and into the kitchen, she noticed a very cheerful Seth at the table, a tired looking Jared and the kissing couple of Sam and Emily.

" Ugh. " Kira muttered, walking over and plopping into a chair across from Seth, she laid her head down on her arms and closed her eyes.

" So, Kira! Are you hungry, Emily makes the best food, there's bacon, eggs, muffins-"

" Seth! For the love of all that is holy, shut your trap before I do it for you. " Kira growled, it got silent so Kira looked up, everyone was staring at her in shock and then Jared began laughing, along with Seth and even Sam.

" K-Kira? " Emily asked in shock.

" What? I hate mornings. " She muttered. " I'm always tired. " she pouted.

" Your cute when your angry. " Seth teased and Kira blushed making him and Jared laugh again.

" Shut up. " she said, playfully shoving his shoulder, and then snatching up a blueberry muffin, she chatted with everyone, even with Quil and Embry as they came in, and then once she was finished with breakfast she stood up.

" Where you going? " Emily asked as she began walking away, Kira looked over her shoulder with a smile.

" Going to go get changed, don't wor-" Kira broke off with a gasp, ramming into something as hard as a rock and stumbling back, she looked up in shock as Paul caught her, wrapping his arms around her waist, and pulling her against his bare chest.

" H-Hey. " Kira stammered blushing, staring up at him, her mouth going dry.

" Morning. " Paul said, smiling down at her, his eyes scanning over her entire body smirking. " Um, hey. I'm heading to the First Beach soon, if you wanted to come with me. " He said.

" Um..." Kira said, she would be happy to be with him but being alone with a boy that, big. She didn't know how she would react, she didn't want to have a panic attack around him.

" How about we all go. " Emily suggested. " Jared you go get the other boys, Kim and Claire and we'll head there. " she said.

" You know that Jake will want to bring Renesmee. " Seth said, smiling.

" Then let him bring her, the more the merrier. " Emily said, sharing a look with Sam and he sighed giving a nod.

" Great, everyone is coming. " Paul muttered, letting his arms slip from Kira when he saw she could stand on her own, Kira offered him a smile and slipped into her room to change.

When she met with the others in the living room she had slipped her hoodie on, sliding her hands into the pockets. She offered a smile to Seth who looked exited about going to the beach.

" Can Kira go cliff diving with us? " Seth asked

" No! " both Paul and Sam snapped making Kira jump in shock.

" Whats that? " Kira asked

" Just what it sounds like, you dive off of a cliff into the water, easy. " Jared said. " These dummies are just over protective. "

" Would you want Kim jumping from a cliff? " Paul asked, glaring at Jared, Kira looked at Jared as he tensed.

" Kim wouldn't ever want to do something like that anyways. " Jared said.

" It sounds...fun? " Kira offered and Jared smirked, sticking his tongue out at Paul.

" I win. " Jared said.

" But, it doesn't sound like its for me. " Kira finished making Paul smirk, crossing his arms over his chest.

" And I win. " Paul said.

Kira rolled her eyes, what was wrong with boys?


	6. Chapter 6

Kira slipped her shoes off and smiled, feeling the wet sand between her toes, as the water splashed against her ankles, she glanced over at the cliff, laughing as Seth cheered before he hit the water, she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to smile at Paul.

" So, what do you think?" he asked

" I like it, isn't that dangerous? " she said, pointing to where embry and quil had front flipped off the cliff, and Sam followed.

" Yeah, but only for other people, it's easy for us. Doesn't even hurt when we hit the water. " Paul said, stretching his arms back, and resting his hands behind his head, fingers curling together. He had a smug smirk on it, like he was waiting for her praise.

" Have any of you been hurt, jumping down? " She asked, cocking her head back to look at him.

" Nah, well. The first time that Colin did it, he was trying to impress a girl, dude ended up belly flopping right into the water! " Paul said, bending at the waist as his body shook with laughter. Kira smiled at Paul as he slowly recovered, flicking a tear from the edge of his eye, he was still grinning but it seemed a bit forced now, as he stared at the cliff.

" There was this girl who jumped off the cliff, she thought it would be fun, at least that's what she said, almost died. " Paul said, scratching the back of his neck as Kira gasped in shock.

" Why do you guys still do it, she almost died. " Kira asked quietly, as she slipped her shoes back on, so they could walk on the sand.

" Well, she was stupid. " Paul said and Kira looked up at him, narrowing her eyes in confusion and in irritation.

" Paul. " She scolded and he shrugged with a smirk.

" I'm serious, she should have payed attention to the waves, they were way too strong, besides, she went way to high, for it being her first time. " Paul said

" So, she wasn't stupid, just inexperienced. " Kira defended, crossing her arms over her chest and coming to a stop, making him groan and turn to look at her.

" She was always doing reckless crap, she crashed on a dirt bike, hell she even hit me in the face! " Paul said and Kira stared up at him in shock.

" What!? She hit you, why? " Kira asked, and he smirked.

" Why, are you worried? Going to defend my honor? " Paul said, she rolled her eyes, swatting his arm, gently. Though she doubted she would hurt him if she hadn't.

" Fine don't tell me, I don't want to hear anyways. " Kira said. " Maybe i'll go ask Seth if he want's to cliff dive with me. " she teased.

" What! No way, it's way too dangerous for you! " Paul protested.

" Why, cause i'm stupid? Or because i'm a girl? Am I just like that other girl? Huh Paul. " she asked, staring up at him, with pursed lips and staring angrily at him.

" Oh come on Kira, that's so not fair! I didn't mean it like that and you know it. " Paul sighed, running a hand through his hair, gripping it for a moment before letting them flop down at his sides. " I'm sorry, okay? I just, really don't want you to get hurt. " he said and Kira sighed.

" No, i'm sorry, that was uncalled for. Besides, I don't think i'll ever go cliff diving. " she said, glancing over as Brady jumped down cheering loudly.

Paul sighed in relief and then looked over to the other side of the beach, next to the parking lot, with a scowl.

" Great, he brought her. " Paul muttered under her breath, Kira followed his line of sight in confusion to see Jacob, but beside him was a very beautiful girl, she had long curly brown hair and a perfect figure, Kira blinked in shock and then looked at Paul in confusion.

" You sound like you don't like her, " She said, glancing back at the couple that was headed their way. " Is that Jacob's girlfriend? Nessie, wasn't it? " she asked.

" Yeah, her full name is Renesmee but that's a mouth full, so Jake gave her a nickname. " Paul said bitterly.

" Hey guys! "

Kira looked over with a small nervous smile, as Jacob and Nes-Renesmee stopping in front of her and Paul.

" Hey Jacob. " Kira said,

" Kira, this is my im-girlfriend Renesmee. Renesmee, this is Kira. Sam's little sister. " Jake said, grinning as he looked at Renesmee.

" Its nice to meet you. " Kira said, and Renesmee smiled shaking her head, Kira could feel Paul's entire body shaking from beside her and she glanced over at him in confusion, she saw he was glaring daggers at both Jake and Renesmee, a look of pure fury on his face.

" Paul, whats wr-"

" Paul! "

They all looked over to see Sam standing tensely by the tree line and Kira continued to stare in confusion as Paul let out a growl of frustration and stomped away, following Sam into the woods.

" Um, what just happened? " Kira asked, turning around but she blinked in shock to see that Jake had also run off into the woods, leaving her alone with Renesmee.

" Paul's got a bit of a temper, Sam makes sure he takes a walk to cool off. Didn't they tell you? " Renesmee asked, smiling. Kira couldn't help but feel that, that wasn't the whole story, if part of it at all.

But, what was really going on?

Kira now sat on a large towel, that had been laid down in the sand by one of the boys, Emily and Sam sat on it as well, chatting amongst themselves while Kira stayed silent. She didn't hear much of their discussion because she was too busy watching the boys dive off the cliff into the cold water. She hadn't been in the water and she didn't know if she would today, she had considered it when Paul offered to swim with her but she had seen how eager he looked when he saw the other boys, so she made him go up.

He seemed much calmer, he had come back only fifteen minutes after he had ran off and he seemed a bit happier when he saw that Jake and Renesmee had left. Kira still felt a bit nervous though, and confused as she thought about what had happened, why had Paul been so angry? And did he really have a temper, like Renesmee said?


	7. Chapter 7

After their trip to the beach, things seemed a little bit calmer at the house, she found it odd that not many people were there, usually everyone was here to scarf down Emily's food but today they weren't here. Now that she thought of it, she hadn't seen Emily around the house either. As she looked around the kitchen she realized that she had been right, no one was in the house but her.

" Where is everyone? " she muttered under her breath, as she stepped into the living room.

" All alone? "

She spun on the spot, staring wide eyed at the stranger standing behind the couch, right across from her. She noticed his eyes were red...she hoped he was simply just a prankster kid who wore contacts and broke into people's houses.

" Wh-who are you? " she stammered, taking a small step back from the man, she may have not known who he was, but he seemed dangerous. There was a certain smell coming off him, that made her nose burn.

" Are you another friend of Sam's? " she asked, glancing over at the fire poker that leaned against the small fire place. When she looked back at the man she saw that he was gone, she looked around in confusion and panic, had she imagined it all?

She felt a whoosh of air fly past her and suddenly there was a cold hand resting on her shoulder, with a gasp she pulled away and stumbled back, staring at the man in terror, he had moved so fast.

" Sam? Is that his name? Or one of them that is, there are quite a few men in this house. " he said, taking small steps towards her, she stumbled back until her back hit roughly against the wall.

" Is that the one that orders around the others? The one with the pregnant woman? " he asked, she looked at him in shock, was Emily really pregnant?

" I considered taking her, but decided I would wait for the child to be born, Infants are just quite scrumptious. " he said, she stared at him in fear, her entire body shook as she looked for a way out, he stopped suddenly making her stare at him, then he took a step back and began laughing loudly.

" It seems your little friends have come to realize that I am inside their home. " he said, she looked over at the window as several howls echoed through the air.

" It seems I will have to be rushed then. " He said, letting out a sigh, he took another step towards her, and he looked up at her with a smirk, his red eyes flashing dangerously.

" Don't hold in the screams, I quite like it, almost like music. " he said.

And then he lunged.

Everything happened so fast, she had did not know how it had happened but he man was almost immediately pulled away from her by a flash of silver, something slashed against the right side of her face making her scream out in pain and fall hard to the ground. The room was filled with shouts, growls and these ear piercing sounds of something being torn apart.

As the room went quiet she lay on the ground whimpering in pain, her face burned and she was to weak to push herself up. She felt hands on her shoulder and cried out in fear, trying desperately to get away.

"Kira! Oh my god! Kira you're going to be okay, you'll be okay!"

She couldn't tell who it was but she knew that she hated hearing such fearful and painful cries.

That was the last thing she recalled before she passed out.

When she woke up she felt a warm hand on the her shoulder, looking up she blinked in confusion for a moment but then it came to her, she sat up in one quick moment, it hadn't been the best idea because the person above her was in the way, and their foreheads slammed together.

" Ow! Son of a bitch! " they cried, while she simply fell back in a daze. " Kira! Are you alright, did I hurt you, are you okay!? "

She realized that it had been Seth, but suddenly everything was coming back, how every one had been gone, the man, the growls and the pain, and how everything had gone black. Her entire body trembled and it got harder to breath.

" Carlisle! " Seth yelled in panic and suddenly a man who looked very beautiful, with blonde hair was crouched down next to her, a part of her thought he was there to help her but all she could think about is how he had moved as fast as the man from earlier and she cried out in fear, trying to get away.

" Kira! Kira it's okay, he's trying to help! " Seth said, he looked scared and really worried.

" He's one of them Seth! " she cried out in fear, still struggling to get away, Seth had placed his hands on her shoulders holding her firmly yet gently.

" I need to see her! "

Kira looked up at the sound of Paul's scream's, she could hear him arguing with Sam and she looked up at Seth in fear.

" Seth, what is happening! What's going on! That man, " as Kira started to remember what had happened, it got harder to breath, her vision was fuzzy and the last thing she saw was Paul bursting into the room, looking pissed.


	8. Chapter 8

When Kira woke up again it was to shouting, she blinked in a daze and looked over to see Sam yelling at Paul who stood in the doorway staring at her with despair filled eyes, he looked so upset that it made her chest hurt and made her desperately want to get up and go to him, but when his eyes met hers he simply turned his head to stare at his shoes and then hurried away, leaving Sam to stare after him in confusion and Kira to stare after him with tear filled eyes.

"Sam..?" she asked, struggling to sit up, he turned to stare at her in shock and then he hurried over to sit down beside her, easing her easily back onto her back, there was an odd burning sensation in her nose every time she took a breath and she whimpered in discomfort.

" Sam? What happened, that man! He was in the house, but the other-"

" I know Kira, it's going to be okay." he said, it was the most gentle he had ever spoke to her and she felt a little worried that he was hiding something.

"Sam! Seth could be hurt, he was with me with that man, he was just like the other-!"

" Kira! It's okay, we already dealt with the one from the house, and the others man is doctor Cullen, he's a friend."

She couldn't help but still be worried, the way Sam said made her think that it was either a new friendship or not a very good one at all.

" Where did Paul go? Why did he leave." she asked, staring up at Sam in hurt.

"He had to go someone real fast, i'm sure he will be back soon." He said, she frowned and blocked her tears, she could tell he was lying to her, what had she done?

AN: Sorry for such the short chapter, and that it was so late but I have been trying to figure out what direction to go on. Hope you liked it all the dame, Please follow, and review! Thanks! I would love to hear suggestions, just PM me.


End file.
